


he's reinventing loving me (on the sofa)

by marvelizings (latefordinners)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Coming Out, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Friends to Lovers, Gay Steve Rogers, I love these nerds, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, author is bisexual and falls in love with strangers on the street, lowkey me projecting, more at 7, they are both fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latefordinners/pseuds/marvelizings
Summary: Bucky couldn’t finish the last bit of college knowing that he was doomed to spend the rest of his life watching Steve find someone else, grow old with someone else, gaining laugh lines without Bucky by his side.





	he's reinventing loving me (on the sofa)

"We're out of popcorn."

Steve looked up as Bucky returned to take a seat on the couch, enveloping Bucky with the quilt he'd been hogging. Blankets were strewn across the living room floor, which wasn't abnormal for the two, as both were equally lazy when it came to cleaning up the apartment.

"That's fine, the movie is good enough without it, anyway," Steve decided, shifting his position so that he was more horizontal and tilting his head back to fit against the side of Bucky's neck. He still smelled like the hot chocolate they'd shared earlier. Not that they don’t go a day without hot chocolate in the winter, especially when it was snowing like it was now. Bucky breathed in the scent and sighed.

This was torture. He was the first to admit that he was absolutely whipped, but when you've only got one best friend - and one of 14 years, at that - you don't exactly want to risk it for a petty crush. And anyway, Bucky was fine with this, he was absolutely fine, because it's not like they weren't affectionate with each other, and it's not like sometimes when Steve greeted him with a hug he would feel his heart beating out of his chest and the tips of his ears turning red. If only they had boundaries. Being best friends for most of their lives, the pair never shied away from physical affection - hell, Steve was actually always on Bucky's ass about emotional health - but the nights they spent sharing a bed did nothing other than worsen Bucky's hopeless situation.

But that's the thing. Well, one of them. Bucky had come up with a list of reasons convincing himself of exactly why he shouldn't tell Steve about his feelings, which he kept conveniently tucked away in the crevices of his brain.

Aside from the fact that they’re already touchy-feely, Steve was straight, and as far as Steve knew, Bucky was too. Maybe that’s the only reason Steve’s chill with the hugs, the sharing of food, the cuddles. The thought haunted Bucky at night. Don’t get him wrong, it’s not like Steve is homophobic, it’s just that he might be uncomfortable with all that if he knew Bucky was bi. And if Steve shot him down, which he absolutely would, Bucky didn’t want to suddenly lose all of the closeness.

Speaking of closeness, Bucky’s pretty sure that Steve has a pretty wild sex life already, much to his dismay. He’s gone almost every weekend night, and while he never brings back girls to their apartment, he’s pretty sure the fact that Steve is out all night is enough evidence. Not that he could blame those girls, what with Steve’s jawline, wicked blue eyes, tall stature-

“Buck? You there?” Steve was waving his hand across Bucky’s eyes, bringing him back to reality. Because that’s what Steve did. He grounded Bucky, anchored him to the magic of life, even in the small moments.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” 

“You sure? ‘Cause you were spaced out for a few minutes, bud,” Steve inquired, soft lines of worry making themselves known on his forehead.

“I’m alright, promise.” 

Except he wasn’t. He wasn’t alright, because the more he allowed himself to think about it, the sicker to his stomach Bucky felt about the idea of Steve not knowing. Of Steve never knowing. How long had it been already, a year? Two years? They were going to graduate in a couple of months, and Bucky couldn’t finish the last bit of college knowing that he was doomed to spend the rest of his life watching Steve find someone else, grow old with someone else, gaining laugh lines without Bucky by his side.

So, in true Pisces fashion, Bucky let his emotions take over his brain for a while and turned the TV off as he pulled away from Steve. The quilt sadly slid off of him, once again resting only on Steve, as Bucky took a sharp breath in and tried to stop his shaky hands.

Steve’s look of concern hadn’t faded despite Bucky’s false affirmation, which made Bucky’s heart ache even more. Steve knew him better than he knew himself.

“Steve, I’m going to tell you something, and I need you to promise me you won’t freak out.”

“Of course, Buck. What is it? Oh my god, are you sick?” Steve took Bucky’s hands in his own, calming the tremors. Bucky wondered if Steve could feel the anxious ice in his veins.

“No, no! I’m fine physically. Emotionally though, I might be bruised a bit.” 

“Well if you’re not sick, what is it? C’mon, you’re scaring me here Bu-”

“Steve. I’m bisexual.”

Steve’s jaw dropped, just as Bucky was expecting. And since Bucky was already on a roll here, he decided to take this adrenaline and run with it.

“I-” Steve was cut off.

“But that’s not all, um, there’s something else I should mention.”

This was it. 

“I’m in love with you.”

Steve’s eyes were the size of the weights he benched, and Bucky was keeping his eyes shut tight, bracing himself in anticipation of being rejected.

“Bucky, look at me,” Steve’s voice was softer than his hair as he comforted him. “It’s alright. I mean, I know I’m irresistible, but-”

“Don’t be an asshole about it,” Bucky stuttered, his eyes withholding an ounce of fear.

Steve cocked an eyebrow. “You didn’t let me finish,” he started, holding eye contact with Bucky, gesticulating wildly. 

“Every morning I wake up and I know you’re going to be there for me, that I’m going to see your stunning face and be graced by your presence. And I can’t begin to comprehend how lucky I am. You’ve been there for all of my bad days, all of my good ones, all of my celebrations and all of my pity parties, all of my successes and failures. You are what gets me through the day. You’re the crisp air on my morning runs, the bright flowers in the summertime, the warmth I feel even in the winter when I think of you. You hung my stars. You’re everywhere.”

Bucky’s cheeks had turned to a dazzling pink. He couldn’t believe his ears.

“What I’m trying to say is, it’s okay. I’m in love with you too, you punk.” Steve finished.

It was at this point that Bucky took notice of the tears that were streaming down his face. An unexpected laugh bubbled up as he wiped the tears away with his sweater paws (he had borrowed Steve’s hoodie), and regained composure.

“Jesus, we’re idiots.”

“Agreed.” Steve chuckled.

“How long have you known?”

It was Steve’s turn for his face to go beet red. “Since high school, Buck,” he admitted.

“Wait, there’s something else- you’re not straight?” Bucky blurted as the realization struck him.

Steve didn’t understand how the boy he loved was this dumb, but he decided not to poke fun because of the sensitive state they were both in. “You didn’t know?”

“How the hell was I supposed to know?” 

“Well for one, I work at the gay club two blocks away on the weekends.”

Bucky was bewildered by his own lack of sense. “I thought-”

“No way, did you think I was out treating girls all weekend?” Steve was cackling because clearly, this was the funniest thing to happen all day, all week, all year.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You love me,” Bucky grinned.

“As it turns out,” Steve smiled.

“Well kiss me, you fool,” Bucky declared, wrapping Steve’s shirt around his fist and pulling him closer towards his lips.

Turns out, Steve tastes like hot chocolate, too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an idea i had floating around in my head and it's not original but i had this scene in my mind and wanted to put it into words. this turned out longer than i expected it to though lol
> 
> title is from 'sofa' by ed sheeran
> 
> i haven't written fics in well over 4 years so comment some feedback!
> 
> hope you enjoyed, love y'all :) x


End file.
